Motor vehicles have become an integral aspect of our daily lives as they provide us with on-demand mobility, independence, and convenience. While rapid advancements in automobile technology further enhance our reliance and reliability on our vehicles, the ever-changing interior and mechanical designs make it difficult for emergency personnel or general technicians to quickly assess or stabilize the vehicle in a safe and effective manner.
This is especially true in instances where the vehicle is involved in a serious accident and every second counts in collecting all the vehicle information necessary to stabilize or rescue any injured occupants still located within the vehicle, such as vehicle type, location of airbags, battery, tanks, electric cables, high-pressure cylinders, and other components. Similar information may also be required when a vehicle technician is unfamiliar with the specific hardware when attempting to assess and repair the vehicle.